This invention generally relates to ball-type applicators. More specifically, this invention relates to a complete ball-type applicator package, including a closure, a fitment, a ball and a container for the product to be dispensed. Particularly, this invention relates to an improved package wherein the dispensing fitment and the closure include mating portions which maintain the fitment and ball in sealing relationship with each other in two separate locations.
The ball-type applicator is well known in the art for dispensing of cosmetics of various types, particularly liquid deodorants and perfumes. Examples of pertinent prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,466 and 4,002,411. Each of these patents teaches the general combination of a closure, fitment and ball as applied to the finish portion of a container neck. However, in each of these patents, only a single seal is provided between the fitment and the dispensing ball upon application of the closure to the container. Thus, there is always the possibility of leakage of product from the container during shipping and storage of the assembled package. For example, if the fitment should become distorted or overstressed, such a single seal could fail and result in leakage.